Remembrance
by ThePinkBadger
Summary: When Raimundo's dream shows him a vision of a mysterious woman, the Xiaolin warriors begin a search for her. But who is she, and what is her role in the battle between good and evil? Eventual ChasexOC.
1. Chapter 1: Dreaming

Raimundo was underwater.

He wasn't sure how, or why. He didn't even know his exact location. All he knew was that he was somewhere underwater...and that he could breathe.

Instead of being relieved, he became frustrated. "Very funny Omi," he said sarcastically, "Now get me out of here." He looked around him in every direction, expecting his friend to pop up and laugh at his stupidity. After a few moments of silence, he realized that he was completely alone.

"Okay," he thought aloud. "This is weird. If there's nobody around, then how the heck did I get here? I don't even remember being near any water!"

As if in answer to his question, a bright light grew in the distance, and the water began to pull Raimundo towards it. He was surprised, but he didn't fight it. Somehow, it felt as if it were meant to happen. He was drawn closer and closer to it until it illuminated everything. Suddenly, he stopped moving, and the light shifted until it formed itself into the silhouette of a woman. He shielded his eyes from the overwhelming brightness, peeking through his fingers. What Raimundo saw next made his jaw drop.

There was an actual woman inside the light. And she was staring straight at him.

The woman was floating gracefully in the water, still surrounded by the strange light. She was a beautiful young woman, with piercing gray eyes and long, jet black hair, tied back into a braid. Just then, Raimundo noticed that the source of the light appeared to be the pendant she wore around her neck. It was silver, with a transparent gemstone glittering in its center.

Raimundo moved forward and tried to speak to her, but she melted away into the darkness. He gasped. "Hey, wait a minute! Where are you going? Come back!"

But there was nothing there. Nothing but cold, empty darkness. He shivered, and tried to call her one more time. "Wait! Who are you? And what's with the glowing necklace?"

A faint glow flickered a short distance away, and a quiet voice finally answered:

"Use the Guiding Light, and it will lead you to me."

Raimundo was growing frustrated. "The _what? _And who _are_ you?"

"…A friend."

The light faded away.

And the world became dark once more.


	2. Chapter 2: A New Quest?

**CHAPTER 2**

"Okay, let me get this straight. Some glowing woman with a necklace told you to search for her in a dream, and you think you should _listen _to her, even though you have _no clue_ who she is?"

Kimiko had a disbelieving look on her face. It was obvious that she thought the story was ridiculous. She, Omi, and Clay were gathered around Raimundo outside of the main hall of the Xiaolin temple. A chilly autumn breeze made the dragon of Fire shiver, but she had her hands on her hips in a confrontational stance.

"But I'm telling you, this was more than just a dream!" Raimundo threw his hands up, irritated. "It was more like, oh, I don't know, some kind of vision or something!"

Omi looked thoughtful. Clay just shook his head and said, "I don't know, Rai. It sounds kinda funny to me. I mean, even if it is true, how do you know if you can trust her?"

"I don't know," snapped the dragon of Wind. "I could just tell, okay? She just didn't feel evil to me. And I know what evil feels like." He couldn't believe that the other monks thought he was full of it.

"Well, I still don't like it…"

While the monks continued to debate, Master Fung walked out of the main hall with Dojo on his shoulders. The elderly monk immediately noticed that something was out of the ordinary. "Is there a problem here?"

"Yes, Master Fung," said Omi. "Raimundo has had a most interesting dream, and he was telling us about it. Perhaps you can use your wisdom to discover its meaning?"

Master Fung raised an eyebrow, sighed, and turned his attention to the dragon of Wind. "Well, since you are using your training time to discuss this, it must be important. Please explain."

So Raimundo once again explained every detail he could remember. As he continued to recount his dream to Master Fung, he noticed that Dojo showed an unusual interest in the woman and her necklace.

In fact, he seemed to be anxious for some reason. Before Raimundo even reached the end of his summary, the dragon's eyes were popping out of his skull, and he interrupted to ask a question. "Um… did she by any chance say anything to you?"

"Yeah, she did. She told me to 'use the guiding light', and I could find her. And she told me she was a friend. But why did _you_ want to know? Are you some kind of dream expert now?"

Dojo spoke hesitantly. "Well, it's just that I _think _I might sorta, kinda, _maybe_ know who you're talking about. Eh… eh heh…" He gave a small, timid chuckle.

Master Fung narrowed his eyes. "Dojo Kanojo Cho, be truthful. Do you know this woman?"

Dojo looked down sadly, sighed, and rubbed the back of his head. "Yeah, I do. Or I did, anyway. She was a friend of mine from a _long_ time ago." He looked up again. "Her name's Mei. I'd recognize a description of her anywhere."

Kimiko looked at him questioningly. "If you two were friends, then why have we never heard of her?"

"Because she disappeared fifteen hundred years ago, and it's not exactly the sort of thing you just bring up."

Omi looked thoroughly confused at this statement. "But Dojo, I have been to the past _twice,_ and I have never seen her! When did she vanish?"

"Hmm… Let me think." Dojo rubbed his chin and narrowed his eyes, deep in thought. "Oh yeah! It was right before the big battle where Dashi locked Wuya in the puzzle box. But I wasn't around her when she disappeared, so I don't know how it happened. Unfortunately." He looked down again, seemingly upset that he couldn't explain himself better. "I wish I had been, but I probably wouldn't have been much help. Stupid, useless me!" He started sobbing and blew his nose on Clay's sleeve. Clay grimaced, and then patted the dragon gently on the back.

Suddenly, Raimundo's face brightened. "Hang on a sec, you guys! Remember what she said in my dream? She left us instructions on how to find her! We just need to find out what this light thing is first, and then maybe we can get some answers!"

Dojo stopped crying abruptly. "That's right," he said. "I almost forgot all about that already! We can use what she said, and find what she was talking about, and then find where she is!"

Omi stared at him quizzically, and then looked at Kimiko. She shrugged her shoulders.

"I believe I know what Mei was speaking of," said Master Fung, who beckoned for the other monks to follow him inside the temple. He began an explanation as they walked. "I have heard brief accounts of Mei and her disappearance before, and I know that she had accompanied Grandmaster Dashi, Master Monk Guan, and Chase Young on their campaign to stop Wuya. Therefore, as a member of this group of Xiaolin warriors, she was likely knowledgeable about the Shen Gong Wu. Am I correct so far, Dojo?"

The dragon nodded, and opened the door leading into the room where the Ancient Scroll of the Shen Gong Wu was kept. Master Fung continued talking as they entered and approached the scroll. "If Mei knew the properties of the Shen Gong Wu, then there is a high possibility that she would be able to determine which one would be best suited to locating her."

All of a sudden, Raimundo felt as if he understood. "Master Fung," he asked, "are you saying that this 'Guiding Light' thing is a Wu that we haven't found yet?"

"Precisely, Raimundo." He picked up the scroll and held it so that the children could read it. "The Guiding Light is a Shen Gong Wu that can be used for two purposes: either as a source of light, or a means to locate things that are lost." The scroll depicted a figure wearing an amulet, which began to shine.

"So, it's sort of like an all-purpose metal detector?"

"Yes, in a way. All you have to do is identify whatever you wish to find, and it will lead the way. The closer you are to your goal, the brighter it will glow." The image on the scroll grew brighter, and then faded.

Dojo frowned, and tilted his head. "Yeah, it COULD work." He put air quotes around 'could'. "But that's only if we manage to find the Guiding Light, and I don't think that's too likely."

"Why not?" asked Kimiko. "If it's just a regular Wu, then you can just sense it when it activates, right?"

"Normally, I'd say yes. But in this case I don't really know for sure, because Mei had it with her when she went missing. It's one of few Wu that I never got the chance to hide. For all I know, it doesn't even exist anymore."

The monks were silent. Nobody knew quite how to respond to that. They all stared at their feet, crestfallen. Could Raimundo's dream have been wrong after all?

Master Fung was the first to speak. "Even if you do not know the location of the Guiding Light, that does not mean you should not at least try to find it. The box left unopened will often hold the greatest treasures."

Dojo still looked unconvinced, but Raimundo was determined. "Master Fung is right. We have to go. I mean, maybe we won't find it, but at least we'll know we gave it our best shot. It can be our next big quest!"

"Yes!" Omi was practically bursting with excitement. "We will definitely find it! It is so nearby that I can almost smell it!"

"So close you can almost taste it."

"Why would I want to taste it?"

Master Fung smiled as the four Xiaolin warriors dashed out of the room. Their enthusiasm was contagious. Only Dojo was still gloomy. He sighed, and followed the monks outside.

Circling above the temple was a lone crow with observant eyes. It took note of the conversation, and flew off into the distance to report to its master. Instead, the bird was intercepted, and the message received by someone else in the area.

Someone with a helipack and plans to steal certain magical artifacts from the Xiaolin temple.

The fiery-haired albino boy grinned evilly when he saw what the crow had seen. "So, the Xiaolin losers have a new friend, huh? Well, I'm not about to let THAT happen! They won't get so far with me on the case! That's right, they'll have to deal with _Jack Spicer, evil boy genius!_" He flew back towards his home, laughing maniacally the whole way there.

**Author's Note: I just realized that it would be a good idea to say something. First of all, I don't own Xiaolin Showdown or any of it's characters. The only things I own are Mei and the Guiding Light. Second, this is my first fanfiction, so there's bound to be errors of some sort. Go easy on me. XD And third, I know it's rated T, but nothing really T rated has happened. When it does, it's mostly going to be stuff that you wouldn't see in the cartoon. Mostly involving violence. I won't get into that here, because it'll spoil the plot. But anyway, enough of me blabbing on. I hope you all enjoy this story. **

**And yes, in case you haven't read the summary and come to this conclusion, there's going to be Chase x Mei. Why? Because I always thought it would be interesting if Chase had a love interest BEFORE he became evil. There may also be hints of RaiKim. Also, depending on what seems best, this story will either have a ton of chapters, or will be split into different stories. The second option seems better to me at the moment. **


	3. Chapter 3: Down the Yangtze River

**CHAPTER 3**

Below them, the leaves were turning varying shades of crimson, brown, and gold, but the Xiaolin monks paid them little attention. Even the combined chill of the high altitude and fall temperatures could not break their focus. As they flew on Dojo's back through the sky, all they could think about was their mission.

First, they had to locate the Guiding Light. Wherever it was.

Second, they had to use the Guiding Light to find Mei, Dojo's missing friend from fifteen hundred years ago. They figured that if they succeeded in the first part of their quest, the second part would be considerably easier. At least they would have something to aid them. At the moment, they had no real leads, and without the Wu being active, even Dojo couldn't help them much.

Aside from flying them around at breakneck speeds, that is.

"Dojo!" Kimiko shouted as she clung to a scale. "I know you're excited, and you want to get there as quickly as possible, but could you please try _NOT_ to kill us?"

Even Raimundo, who felt comfortable in the air, was holding on for dear life. "Yeah, dude, we can't really find anything if we fly off and crack our skulls open!"

"Sorry, kids, but I'm in a rush!" The enlarged mystical dragon continued to dart through the air rapidly, but he did slow his pace a bit. It was enough so that Clay didn't have to worry about anyone soiling his hat with… well, whatever they had eaten for breakfast.

Only Omi was able to ignore the dangers of riding a hundred foot dragon up in the earth's troposphere. He watched the scroll over and over again. It had been almost two months since a Shen Gong Wu had been activated, and he was excited that they were finally pursuing one. Even if they had no clue where it was. All they had to go on was the last place Dojo thought that Mei had been. If he was right, then there was a chance that she had lost the Wu there. Better still, there was a chance that she might still have it on her person, and their search would be complete the instant they found her.

Meanwhile, at Spicer Manor, a certain evil genius was also in a rush.

"Come ON, you worthless pieces of scrap metal! Get in line, and get a move on!"

Jack Spicer was barking orders at his JackBots. He was gathering them together as fast as he could, but it they weren't moving swiftly enough to suit his needs. "I'd like to leave sometime TODAY! If we don't get out of here soon, the monks could find their new friend, and then I'll be royally _screwed!_"

The robots made haste to leave the dark basement where Jack had built them, but some of them were still under construction. One malfunctioned, and began to run into the wall repeatedly. Another spontaneously combusted. Only a handful made it outside and went on ahead.

"Well, this is just _great._" Jack tossed up his hands and threw his head back in aggravation. "We're going to be late to the party, those LOSERS are going to get some new, powerful ally I can't fight, and then what? Seriously, how much more can this day suck?"

A second JackBot burst into flames, and another grabbed the fire extinguisher. Jack slapped himself in the forehead and groaned. "I really, really hate my life." He rallied his remaining bots and led them outside through a door that went outside from the basement. Nothing, not even faulty robots, was going to stop him from stopping the monks. After all, if they won… Well, it was probably all over for him.

Outside, he breathed in the crisp autumn air, and silently thanked the crow he found on the way to the temple. Without its knowledge, he wouldn't have even known what the monks were planning.

At that exact moment, the crow was returning to the home of its master in the Land of Nowhere.

The home of Chase Young.

It didn't take long before Dojo and the others were soaring above Poyang Lake, the largest freshwater lake in China. Omi tore his eyes away from the scroll long enough to look at the lake. After all, his element was water, so naturally he was interested. Plus, the lake was connected to the Yangtze River, where they were headed. "You are positive that Mei was out here, Dojo?"

"Absolutely. At least, that's where she said she was going." The dragon remained focused on reaching the river. "You can ask Master Monk Guan if you don't believe me, because he was there too."

Raimundo kept his eyes peeled for the Yangtze River. "And you said she was trying to find her old village, right?"

"Yep. She said that since it was the tenth anniversary of its destruction, it would be fitting to go and visit its location. I never understood _why_, though. I mean, no offense to her, but it seemed kind of weird for her to go and visit something just to get herself upset about it all over again."

Omi remained silent. He found himself realizing that he and Mei already had something in common. Both had been displaced from their original homes. After Jack Spicer, Wuya, and Hannibal Bean attempted to fool him with a false town populated by robotic relatives, he had stopped searching for his parents and finally accepted the other monks as his family. But he still wondered what had happened to his real family. He couldn't have always been an orphan, right?

While Omi sat and thought, Raimundo's eyebrows furrowed. "Her town was _destroyed_? How?"

Dojo slowed down abruptly and thought. "Actually, she kind of skimped on the details. But it was definitely attacked, she said."

"By who?"

"That's the part she didn't explain. Either she didn't like being reminded of it, or she just didn't know."

In almost no time, Dojo was flying above the river. "Hey," Kimiko asked, "do you actually know where her village was?"

"Sure I do!" Dojo sounded offended. "I wouldn't bring you guys out here if I didn't know! Sheesh, have some faith in an old magical dragon, will you?"

"Sorry, I was just wondering." She crossed her arms and stared down at the lengthy river. It seemed to stretch on forever, and in comparison, she felt small and insignificant.

"Just keep looking out for it. Try to find anything that looks like ruins."

"Can do." She pulled out a couple of Shen Gong Wu. "Let's see… how about… the Eagle Scope!" The telescope responded to her and extended. She used it to investigate more closely, while Clay and Raimundo did their best without an aid.

Several minutes passed as they examined the banks of the river. They had already descended somewhat so that they could better see the land, but it all looked pretty much the same. Just miles and miles of roaring water as far as the eye could see.

Kimiko spotted it first. "Ruins, dead ahead!"

Dojo moved downwards slowly at first, but then he saw the same thing Kimiko had. "I see them! I see them right over there! All right, _now _we're making some progress!" He accelerated towards the spot, and seemed to gain energy as he drew near, focusing on the ancient village.

Kimiko was still looking through the Eagle Scope, and scanned the ruins. Suddenly, she saw something that caught her eye. Something shining in the sun.

The balding head of a very familiar monk.

She gasped, and nearly dropped the Scope. "Guys! By the ruins! Isn't that _Master Monk Guan_?"

The dark crow approached the stone gates of Chase Young's home in the Land of Nowhere. It hovered in the air as its master walked outside. "Welcome back, crow," Chase said. "Tell me, what news do you bring? Anything interesting?"

The bird flew once in a circle, and then perched itself upon Chase's index finger. Chase lifted the bird up to his face, and stared into his eyes. The first scenes were of the bird's flight above the temple, and transitioned into the conversation it overheard about Raimundo's dream. He stood breathlessly, listening with increasing interest to the monks' discussion. Specific parts stood out to him, and replayed in his mind.

"'_Her name's Mei. I'd recognize a description of her anywhere...'"_

"'_Because she disappeared fifteen hundred years ago…'"_

"'_I know that she had accompanied Grandmaster Dashi, Master Monk Guan, and Chase Young…'"_

Chase closed his eyes and frowned, lowering the bird on his finger. "So… what does this mean?" He opened his eyes and furrowed his eyebrows. "Is she… returning? After fifteen hundred years, could Mei really still be _alive_?"

The crow flew away, cawing. Chase walked towards the edge of the cliff in front of the stone gates, and glared out into the shadowy wasteland as the crow continued to depart. "Well, crow. That certainly was… interesting." He clenched his fists, and his dark eyes flashed. "Now I just need to determine how to handle this… situation."

Miles away, the pale boy with the fiery red hair soared above the Yangtze River with his helipack, closely trailed by his robots. "I can do this," he said to himself, with a determined look on his face. "I can get this Wu. I just know it. And nothing- not faulty Jackbots, or cheeseball monk losers, or even Heylin witches- will get in my way. Not this time!" He pulled his goggles down over his narrowed eyes and kept flying.

**Author's Note: So, funny story! I started my second semester of college back in September shortly after I began this story,and I was all, "Yeah! I can TOTALLY write this and finish it by December or something!" Then my life got taken over by studying. And studying. And yet more freaking studying. (Especially for chemistry. Ugh. I'm not even majoring in chem. But whatever.)**

**Anyways, I was looking through all my Word documents, and I was deleting things I don't need. That's when I came across this chapter. And was like, "Dang. I totally forgot that I had this story to write. :O"**

**Yeah, I know. That's not a funny story at all. But anyway, here's chapter 3. I started it two months ago, and finished it because I missed writing it. More updates will probably be likely in mid-December, or the end of November. Because I don't want to completely lose track of where I am. At least I managed to get Chase into this chapter. And I PROMISE that Rai and the others WILL do something actually important soon. In the meantime, enjoy! :)**


	4. Chapter 4: The Start of the Search

**CHAPTER 4**

Lu Wei Village had once been a small, tight-knit community on the banks of the Yangtze River. It was a fishing village, with few residents, but it was the kind of place where everyone knew everyone else. The stone houses were tiny, yet they were sturdy enough to withstand the wind and rain, to an extent. Also, because fish were plentiful in that region of the river, the people were able to trade their catches to other small communities for rice and other resources they lacked. Nobody starved, and since they were guarded by a natural mountain barrier on either side, they remained hidden from all, unless someone was to travel down the river. Once, a young girl named Mei called it home.

Now it lay in ruins, forgotten by humans and battered by time. Nobody had lived there for over fifteen hundred years.

Within the rubble of the destroyed homes, Master Monk Guan stood. He was staring out at the mountain that loomed behind the village until Dojo's flight through the sky cast a shadow on the rocks. Guan watched them silently as the dragon and the monks landed by the riverbank.

"Oh, Kimiko! You were correct! That most certainly IS Master Monk Guan!" Omi pointed at the older monk, smiled, and ran off to greet his hero. Kimiko rolled her eyes and sighed.

Guan smiled back at the over-eager boy. "Hello, Omi. It is good to see you all again."

"It's good to see you too," said Clay, "but if you don't mind me askin', what exactly are you doin' here?"

Dojo scratched his chin thoughtfully. "Well, he _was _friends with Mei, you know. Maybe he had a dream or something, too!"

Guan nodded. "That's right, Dojo. I did have a rather unusual dream recently, in which Mei spoke to me."

Raimundo's jaw dropped. "What? No way!" He grew excited. What if Master Monk Guan knew where to find the Guiding Light?

The older monk laughed. "Don't be so surprised, Raimundo. As Dojo said, she was a friend of mine." He paused for a moment and seemed troubled. "But I wish the dream had come sooner. It's been fifteen hundred years since she vanished. Could it really be possible that she's alive somehow?"

Dojo shrugged. "Hey, you never know. Stranger things have happened. Like… the invention of the Chihuahua!"

Kimiko rolled her eyes, and turned to Master Monk Guan. "What exactly was your dream about, anyway?"

"Well, it was a very simple dream. I was standing alone in a white void, when Mei suddenly materialized in front of me. We stared at each other for a moment, but when I called her name, she faded away. Just before I awoke, I saw an image in my mind of broken stones by a great river, surrounded by mountains."

Omi looked puzzled. "Have you ever been here before?"

"No, Omi. But I have heard Mei describe it on multiple occasions. After I woke up, I remembered her stories, and realized that the stones were the remains of her childhood home. It was then that I knew what the dream was telling me- to locate her old village. It took me a several days, but I managed to find it. I have only been here for an hour or so, but so far I have not found anything worthwhile."

The monks breathed a collective sigh. "Man, I thought for sure he could help us," Raimundo said sadly, sticking his hands in his pockets and kicking a small rock into the river. "What if there's nothing here, and I'm just going nuts or something?"

Dojo tensed and started shaking. "Uh… guys?"

The monks just stared at Raimundo. "I don't reckon you're nuts, Rai," Clay said, crossing his arms. "I mean, you two both had a dream about the same person. Ain't no way that's just by chance."

"Yeah, Rai!" Kimiko piped up. "People don't just randomly dream about fifteen hundred-year-old, missing women."

Dojo began to quiver more violently. "Guys? Hello?"

Guan approached the still-unconvinced dragon of the Wind. "I do not think it was a coincidence that both of us saw her, especially considering that you had no way of knowing what she looked like beforehand."

"But it was just a dream? How is it proof of _anything?_" Raimundo grew visibly annoyed.

"HEY, GUYS!" The monks turned at looked at the small dragon, who was now hovering in the air and shaking rapidly. "We've got ourselves a live Wu here! And it's _close!_"

Omi, who was still carrying the scroll of Shen Gong Wu, opened it and gasped. "Uh… you are not going to believe this, but… the Guiding Light was just activated!"

"Glad to hear it, sweet pea!" A loud, obnoxious voice echoed in the mountains as Jack Spicer descended from the sky with his helipack. "It's too bad you'll never get to see it close-up. JackBots, ATTACK!" He pointed in the direction of the monks, and his robot servants rushed towards them.

Raimundo shook his head. "You'd think Jack would learn that regular JackBots just don't cut it anymore. Plus, I still don't get the whole 'sweet pea' thing."

Clay agreed. "Yeah, not much of an insult, is it?" He closed his eyes, used his elemental powers to summon a stone covering for his hands, and leaped towards the robots. "Wudai Crater EARTH!"

The cowboy slammed his fists into the leading bots and destroyed them immediately. The resulting debris flew backwards with great force, taking out several more bots. "Hah!" Clay shouted triumphantly. "Easy as pecan pie! These things just keep getting flimsier every time."

Master Monk Guan smiled, and followed Clay's lead. He ran up to a group of the JackBots and used his Spear of Guan as a javelin. The spear successfully pierced their metallic bodies and cut through the wires inside their torsos. They fell to the ground, useless. Jack just hovered in place with a dumbfounded look on his face.

Meanwhile, Kimiko, Raimundo and Omi were taking care of the rest of the bots. The whole fight only lasted about a minute before the robots littered the ground in heaps of broken scrap metal. Jack grew visibly annoyed, and began growling. "No, no, NO! This is NOT how it's going down this time! I'm not letting you losers get that Wu OR save your little mystery friend. I am so SICK of losing…"

"Hang on a sec," Kimiko said, putting her hands on her hips. "What did you just say?"

Jack glared at her. "What, you guys are too good to listen to what I have to say anymore? Nice. Real nice."

Raimundo threw his hands up angrily. "That's not what she meant, you idiot. She means, how did you know why we were here? Have you been spying on us?"

Jack laughed his in his usual evil way. "I wasn't the one spying. Chase's bird was. I just caught it before it got back to him. You guys should really hold important conversations like that indoors. You know, where there's NO BIRDS?" He laughed again.

Guan suddenly grew stern. "Chase Young knows about this?"

Jack shrugged. "Yeah, I guess so. That crow probably got back to him a while ago. Who cares? I'm not letting anybody but me get near that Wu anyway, so it doesn't matter what the big lizard knows." Jack pressed a button on his helipack, and an oxygen tank popped out of the back. From the top, a flexible plastic sphere blew itself up and placed itself around Jack's head. He had somehow managed to turn his pack into portable scuba diving gear "How do you like my upgrades? It didn't give me much time to work on my JackBots, but I knew it'd be worth it someday." He laughed a final time, and dove into the river.

Now the monks were the ones who were dumbstruck. "Boy," Clay said, "He sure came prepared."

Dojo started freaking out. "Okay. This is BAD. Jack has a head start looking for the Wu, and now that it's been activated, we could have Wuya to deal with, too!"

"Perhaps," Omi said, "But how do we know it is actually in the river?"

"Hel-LO?" Dojo flailed his arms angrily. "Magical Wu-sensing dragon here! It's definitely underwater, I'm sure of it. We have to get in that river, too, or we'll never get to the Wu, and we might not be able to find Mei!"

"Well, it's a good thing we brought the Gills of Hamachi with us," Raimundo said, pulling them out of his pocket. "And Omi should be able to swim underwater without them by now, right?"

Omi nodded. "Oh, yes. I have been working on staying under the water for longer periods of time. It is a good thing that I am the Dragon of the Water!"

Kimiko frowned, and said, "Well, that's great for the two of you. But what about me, and Clay, and Master Monk Guan? It's not like we have three sets of the Gills."

"I s'ppose we can keep a lookout for Wuya or Chase up here," Clay offered. "At least we have Dojo. Jack's just swimmin' around aimlessly, I bet."

"Sounds like a plan," Raimundo said. "Gills of Hamachi!" His skin turned green and scaly as the Gills attached to his neck, and he jumped into the river. Omi closed his eyes and drew some of the water from the river, creating a sort of bubble around his head.

Guan smiled. "That is a very interesting ability, Omi. I'm rather impressed." The boy blushed, and followed Raimundo into the water. The others remained vigilant on the shoreline, and Clay sat on one of the broken JackBots.

If they had turned around and looked up that mountain, they might have noticed a familiar figure standing on one of the cliffs. Chase Young had finally arrived at the site, but watched the monks from a distance with narrowed eyes. He would be patient, and wait to make his move.

**NOTE: It took a while, but I finally managed to finish this chapter. My main problem with it was whether or not it was too soon to have them start searching for the Guiding Light, but I figured after 4 chapters, they better get some sort of plot underway. The actual search will continue next chapter. And YES, Chase WILL do more than be a creeper and stand in the background, spying. I promise. **


End file.
